Esperanza, ¿Por fin?
by Athan966
Summary: Un caballero de la muerte sin camino tiene la oportunidad de recuperar sus verdaderos recuerdos e incluso apagar su sed de sangre por un pequeño precio.


Prologo: ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago?

La muerte, la muerte es un termino muy subjetivo tanto para los no muertos como para nosotros, los caballeros de la muerte la única diferencia entre su muerte y la nuestra es que ellos tienen el privilegio de confiar en sus recuerdo nosotros no tenemos por desgracia esa capacidad solo se actualmente que mi nombre es Zendaril y que soy si es que así se le puede decir un elfo de sangre hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si muchas cosas pero honestamente mi vida pasada ahora está en segundo plano ahora lo que me importa es… ¿Qué es lo que me importa? Arthas ya está muerto incluso yo participe en esa batalla, Alamuerte también cayo estuviste en la batalla cuando finalmente cayo y los demás dragones aspectos dejaron su inmortalidad atrás, incluso participe en el ataque a Garrosh ahora ¿Que me queda? La respuesta siempre ha sido esperar a que algo en Azeroth pase para intervenir.

Capitulo 1: ¿Una nueva esperanza?

Los días transcurrían normales dormía un par de horas iba a cazar, tengo que mantener saciado mi sed de dolor, regresaba comía algo y dormía de nuevo en mi apartamento en lunargenta (Silvermoon) la pregunta en esta ocasión es ¿Por qué Lunargenta?, ¿Qué tenia de especia? Pues podría decirse que absolutamente nada, más que la falsa idea de saber quién era de la mano de una persona que me conocí y que ejecute sin piedad cuando todavía obedecía al rey exánime regresando a mi día a día revise mi correo por si alguien había comprado algunas de las cosas que puse en subasta y algo fuera de lo común llego una nota de un camarada con el que estuve en varias batallas y decía:

Zendaril, mi buen amigo te tengo una propuesta de trabajo me gustaría hablar el día de mañana contigo te aseguro que será buena paga.

Firma: Talean

¿Qué se traerá entre manos ahora?, como sea ire a dormir y hablare mañana con el.

Eran las 8 am y la carta decía que nos viéramos en la taberna de la ciudad 9 am y a pesar de que ni siquiera había llegado no me daba buena espina ese paladín con sus "propuestas" a pesar de que me había cubierto la espalda en varias ocasiones también logro que la misma silivannas nos sacara de su ciudad por pelear dentro de entrañas.

Después de que termine de desayunar llego como siempre despreocupado y riéndose saludando a todos en su camino incluso cuando llego la mesera a atenderlo se puso a ligar con ella.

-Bueno y tu propuesta es…

-Te pagare mil oros por día si aceptas, sé que últimamente andas muy corto de dinero porque al parecer es más importante comprar mejor equipo que comer.

-Ja ¿Y tu como sabes que ando corto de fondos?

-Sabes que conozco a ciertas personas en la casa de subastas ¿Verdad?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Me ha dicho que tus pujas se han vuelto menos generosas y que son menos a menudo que antes y aparte el tabernero me ha dicho que te ve cada vez menos.

-Sabes que estoy muerto entonces si como o no, no importa

-Bueno amigo te tengo buenas noticias, estuve investigando bastante y ya que eres un elfo de sangre y que tu sed de magia se sustituyo por sed de dolor estas vivo a pesar de que tus recuerdos no tengan sentido y que apenas sepas tu verdadero nombre ¡Ah claro y como olvidarlo que te la pasas amargado¡ y que según tu "no te importa en lo más mínimo tener una relación".

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, todos los caballeros de la muerte estan muertos pero algunos de ustedes no ya que su mismo cuerpo sobrevivio y otros realmente no murieron ya que entes de caer fueron puestos al servicio de la plaga inmediatamente, es muy interesante, eres como Sylvanas pero tu alma no fue arrancada de tu cuerpo completamente y no serviste tanto tiempo a la plaga por lo tanto eres un elfo de sangre solo que como te había dicho antes muy amargado y con poderes de caballero de la muerte, mira si quieres hay un tratamiento experimental que se lleva acabo con hechizos de luz, probablemente te sea doloroso pero es posible que apaguemos tu sed de dolor aunque sea un poco e incluso tal vez puedas recobrar algunos de tus recuerdos.

-Ahhh ¿Y por eso me vas a pagar? Para ser tu conejillo de indias, Talean.

-No, te voy a pagar para que entrenes a mi prima.

-Enserio….

-Si, es una guerrera y a pesar de que tiene talento….

-¿Qué?

-Me estresa su forma de ser….

-Hmmm entonces ¿Me vas a pagar para que sea maestro de tu prima porque te da pereza enseñarle?

-No básicamente vas a pagar tu tratamiento de luz con este trabajo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo quiero?

-No mientas Zendaril yo sé que detrás de esa fachada que tienes de que nada ni nadie te importa si lo haces, me salvaste en varias ocasiones, ayudaste en la batalla de Ogrimmar contra Garrosh no porque quisieras si no porque ayudabas a alguien más, lo supe desde que te vi ese día en Corona de Hielo luchando solo, no estás solo y deberías de saberlo.

-Hmm –muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza muchas eran preguntas pero dentro había algo que me decía que lo hiciera- Bien, Le ayudare a tu prima

-Perfecto, mañana nos vemos en Fiorido Aquional.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que no es nueva tu prima…

-No, no lo es pero ya me canse de estar tras de ella.

Después de charlar un rato más sobre el tratamiento y otras cosas me retire a cazar, la maldita sed no permite dormir en paz, al regresar me recosté y me pregunte ¿Sera posible recordar mi pasado? ¿Sera posible sentirme vivo de nuevo? Después de repasar las preguntas cerré los ojos y sentí una sensación que no recordaba haber tenido al menos en esta vida y creo que era lo que llaman esperanza.


End file.
